RNGRs Together, Huntsmen Forever
by Keyblade Guardian Ace
Summary: What would you do with the power of future sight. Blaze Rose is looking to find out what his and everyones futures truly hold. With Friends and Family helping the future may not be as set in stone as they think. I own none of the characters other than the OCs. RWBY and all other things referenced belong to the respective owners. M for Mature for Language, adult themes, and Violence
1. Trailer Blazing Rose

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone this is my first shot at a story like this so let's go together down this rabbit hole. The first four chapters will work as introductions of each member of Team RNGR with the first one being my character in this story Blaze Rose. This is a reedit since I decided that some changes should be made.**

Well my day started off just Fan-Fucking-Tastic. I woke up today being sent flying through the window of my room. I landed outside in the front lawn which both things lead to being better in the morning for a wake up than coffee. As soon as I got my wits about me I heard a voice yelling at me from my room.

"How many times do I have to remind you?" Yang yelled "Don't... Touch... The Hair!"

I looked down at my right hand and realized I, in my sleep, had pulled out some of Yang's blonde hair which long story short equals possible death.

"What the hell sis, you know I can't be held responsible for what I do in my sleep." I yelled back. Then I thought for a second and yelled "Did you need something or did you just want a reason to punch me."

"I told her to wake you up, Breakfast is ready." I heard my Dad say as he and my twin sister Ruby walked out of the house, Dad fully dressed in his normal clothes and Ruby still in her PJ's. Ruby looked as out of it as I felt. She was also eating a chocolate chip cookie which brought one thing to my mind.

"Why is it I find out there are cookies after getting punched through my room thanks to a Yang wake up call?" I say aloud. "Also Ruby you better not have eaten them all already."

Ruby gets the look on her face of a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't eat all of them," She says with a guilty sound in her voice "Just most of them."

I kip up to my feet and instantly regret the quick movement just now realizing how hard Yang hit me. 'Note to self never kip up after a Yang rage punch again.' After a minute to get my bearings I run inside and find that the plate that had the cookies on it is empty. "RUBY!" I yell believing I was lied to "Where are the remaining cookies?!"

"What do you mean, they should be on the counter." Ruby says as she and dad walk back inside and Yang comes downstairs having calmed down from me pulling a couple strands of hair out. "Then why are there none here?" I ask back.

"You calling me a liar?" Ruby again fires back. "I ain't calling you a truther." Is my only response. During this our dog Zwei walks over to Yang and Dad. "I think I found your missing cookies, Blaze." Dad says looking at Zwei. I look down and see that Zwei has cookie crumbs on his face. "Dang it Zwei, you couldn't have at least left one for me?" I say kneeling down to pet Zwei.

With that everyone has breakfast and Ruby I go to our room's to get out of our pajamas and into our normal clothes. I already had my necklace on with my emblem, a rose with a Dragon wrapped around the rose and a crow perched on the rose, so I put on my navy blue jacket with a hood similar to Ruby's cape, navy blue pants, and a black T-Shirt with a blue collar and sleeves. Along with my clothes I put on my bracelets which could turn into my personal weapon, gauntlets called Blue Rose's Thorns.

After getting changed I went outside to join my dad and Yang who were sparring as a morning workout. "Come on Yang you gotta move faster than that." Dad said as he dodged Yang's punches. "I know old man." Yang says as she finally lands a lucky hit on Dad sending him backwards towards me. "Looks like I win this round, Dad." Yang says while catching her breath.

"Mind if I tag in for this round Dad?" I say hitting his hand like he was my tag team partner in a pro wrestling match. "I owe you a punch or two for your wake up call this morning Yang." I say as I get in my stance. "Bring it, Pinkie Pie." Yang says back getting in her ready stance. "Yang how many times do I have to say it my eyes are lightish red not pink?!" I yell back getting real annoyed that she still uses that joke. "Oh why won't he just admit it?" Dad says sighing. "Yeah, you're not fooling anyone Blaze." Ruby says. "Who's side are you two on?" I yell back. I recompose myself and get back in my stance. Neither of us activate our weapons and decide to go full bare knuckle for this fight. After we get closer we touch fist like professional boxers which allows me to activate my semblance.

**(Cue Call of the Witch from Re:Zero)**

My semblance Future Sight allows me to look into the future of anyone I touch for the next hour allowing me to know what moves they will make before they do but the further I look ahead the less I can actually make sense of what I see. Think of it like watching the highlight reel of a highlight reel. You get the bare bones of what is going on but it makes absolutely no sense by itself. With the knowledge of how the fight goes from Yang's perspective the fight begins.

**(End Call of the Witch and Cue The Stains of Time (Instrumental Version) from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)**

Yang starts the fight by throwing a left hook which I avoid by ducking and following with an uppercut. Yang just barely moves out of the way jumping back a bit to create a little distance. Just as I saw in her future so far. I move my hand curling my fingers up and towards me telling Yang to bring it. Yang rushes forward throwing a superman punch. 'Still according to plan' I think as I dodge to the side and counter with a right hook. After the punch lands it knocks Yang back a bit and she has a sudden realization. "You're using your semblance aren't you?" Yang says. I answer with "We agreed no weapons nothing was ever said about semblances." I say fully realizing I've been found out. "Okay let's see if I can change the future then." Yang says with a determined look on her face. The fight begins with Yang again rushing in still to the future I had seen but just as she is about to hit me with the left hook that she was supposed to throw according to the future I saw she actually throws a roundhouse kick. The kick lands hard and with that the future I had seen has been changed. 'Damn It.' I say under my breath 'There went that strategy, guess I have to win this fight without backup.' Downside to my semblance I can't look into the same person's future until the farthest in the future event I saw comes to pass which in this case was the end of the fight.

**(Switch from Instrumental of The Stains of Time to Lyrical Version)**

With that the fight continues but with my semblance know longer helpful I have to try to make up moves on the fly. I start the next part of the fight going for a spinning back kick to throw Yang a few curve balls because of our similar fighting style. Yang moves her head just in time for me to miss her. Yang try's sweeping my still planted leg and after being knocked off my feet delivers a downward punch aimed straight at my gut. I am able to get my hands in the way of her punch just in time to take the punch and get back up after a not so comfy landing. I instantly go for a right hook but Yang ducks and hits me flush with a solid uppercut knocking me flat on my ass.

**(End The Stains of Time from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)**

"That's the Match." Dad says signaling the fight is done. "Not bad Blaze you put up a great fight there." Yang says as she offers me a hand up. I take it and get back on my feet.

"Yeah, but you figured out I was using my semblance a lot sooner than I thought you would." I say catching my breath. "What did you expect the four of us have been doing this long enough to pick up on each others habits." Ruby says off on the sidelines with our dog Zwei. "Ruby's right your tell is more often than not the touch, while your aura doesn't show, 9 times out of 10 you use your semblance after that." Dad says adding it on that in all honesty Yang should have switched it up sooner.

"You also have to remember that you only see the most likely future," Dad adds on "Meaning that if someone knows your semblance and how it works it could be possible for them to change what you see making your visions null and void." Yet another downside to my semblance great against opponents that don't know me but if they do it can be made ineffective.

With that I walk over to Ruby and pet Zwei. "You feeling good boy, how were those cookies earlier?" I say like I expect an actual response from the little guy. Ruby then stands up and turns to dad to ask a question. "Is it okay if I go to the dust shop in town to see what they got for comics recently released." "Okay, but be careful, and remember you three all start school again soon."Dad says. I stand up and walk around Ruby just barely putting my hand against her in an act to pull myself up while also activating my semblance to take a look at Ruby's future. What can I say it's nice to know what the future could have in store.

**(Again cue Call of the Witch from Re:Zero)**

In the future I saw Ruby at the Dust Shop when a bunch of men walk in with one of the looking like the guy from that Clockwork Orange movie and than her kicking what I'm guessing is a henchman out the window and getting ready to fight leading to her surrounded and than what looked like the Bowler hat guy escaping.

**(End Call of the Witch from Re:Zero)**

Ruby begins to leave with Dad and Yang heading inside to relax. I make sure Zwei follows both Dad and Yang then I begin to tail Ruby. I did not like where that future was going so I am going to see what I can do to make that future just a little bit better by giving Ruby at least some back up. That is what a big brother should do, protect his little sister.


	2. Trailer RNGR's Light

**AN: Welcome to the second trailer of my story. This time we will be following the second member of the Team, Naminé Hikaru. This one I also decided to go back and edit due to some things that came to mind after I posted it.**

On the airship heading for Vale, I decided that I would have enough time flying from Mistral to Vale and take a nap. That turned out to be a big mistake. I put my sketchbook, which doubled as my weapon Canvas Strike, and my backpack with my change of close and everything else down beside me and decided to close my eyes. That is when the memory came back.

**(Cue Missing You from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Final Mix)**

Two years ago, I lost everything due to an attack from the White Fang, a group that is made up of Fanus that at one point were peaceful but in the last few years have become a little more violent. My little hometown was used to send a message that the Fanus would not be treated poorly anymore. In some ways I feel sorry for the Fanus, even the ones that attacked my hometown, since all they want is to be accepted. I just wish that they hadn't gone down the dark road that lead them to harm so many people.

My day that day had been going fine. I was on vacation from school and was helping my mother around the house while my father was working outside. I had planned on for the next day to visit a friend of mine from school before vacation was over. Unfortunately that visit ended up being tainted.

**(End Missing You from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Final Mix and Cue Hello Zepp from Saw 1)**

At 10:00 pm, after the sun had long set is when the White Fang attacked. Before anyone knew better the White Fang was attacking and killing everyone as a means to send a message. My father had my mother and I hide as he went to fight back against the White Fang. As I hid in a closet I saw a young man in the light that had been turned on in the house strike down my father in almost an animal-like manner. The young man wore all black except for his mask which instead of what the White Fang normally wore, which normally covered just the eyes, his masked covered his entire face and was shaped like a wolf. His hair was as black as the rest of his close and his weapon was a Crescent Moon shaped blade.

After my father was killed the man looked around the house. At first he didn't go near where I was hidden, but I heard my mother yell and him say two words in a terrifying tone, Found You. With that my mother stopped screaming and he went back to looking around for anyone else, looking for me. Eventually he is standing in front of my hiding spot and I decide to instead of sit and die try and see if I could stop him. I jump out at him and activate my semblance Memory Defrag. With it I looked through his memory's which stunned him.

**(End Hello Zepp from Saw 1)**

My semblance also allowed me to alter or even erase memories for up to a week. While looking through his memories I saw what looked like two different peoples memory's, a Fanus that seemed very nice and this one I had seen kill my father, a demon. I also saw that in his memories he was actually about my age. I altered his memory to make him have the other, nicer side see what was being done through the eyes of a non-Fanus by implanting some memories similar to my own. When I let go, I was grabbed, but instead of him killing me he begins talking in a voice that still sound dark, but also a voice of regret, and sadness. "I will buy you some time, grab whatever you can easily carry and run." Before I left I asked him for his name, all he said was Zen-Aku. With that I ran and grabbed my backpack and sketchbook, then I began to run. Eventually I made it to the home of my friend and I stayed there for the next two years.

"Naminé, Naminé." a voice said cutting into my nightmare and waking me up. "Sorry, you looked like you were having a nightmare so I thought I woke you so we could talk." said my friend Pyrrha Nikos. "It's okay, just had a bad time for a memory to resurface." I told her trying to make her not as worried about me. I looked out of the ship and saw that we were just about to Vale.

**(Cue Sketchbook Memories by Lizz Robinett)**

"We'll be students at Beacon Academy soon." Pyrrha said trying to steer away from my nightmare. "Yeah, not much longer and we can start learning how to help those in need." I say picking up my bag and sketchbook. I use what little time is left on the flight to finish a drawing I was working on, a drawing of Zen-Aku. I saw that he was not all evil and a replica on my side, who knows sometimes to fight monsters, you need to bring your own monster.


	3. Trailer The Howling Grey Wolf

**AN: Time for our third member to reveal himself. This time it's our first Fanus character, Merrick Gray. I have decided to come back and redo this chapter since I have come up with other ways to approach this story so time for a retcon I guess you could call it.**

"Weakling." A sinister voice said in my head. "You shut me up hoping I never mess with your life again and then replace all of my gear just to distance yourself further from me.". "Shut Up!" I yell surprising the people on the boat with me. "I'm sorry just having a bad dream." I say trying to play off why I yelled.

**(Cue My Demons Acoustic Version by STARSET)**

The voice of the demon in my head has been with me almost since I unlocked my Semblance, Wild Access. It's a semblance that allows me to gain a power and speed boost while allowing my Fanus trait, that of the wolf, to have more free range, meaning I go more off animal instincts than my own decision making. As a member of the White Fang the ability proved useful during some of our missions until two years ago when a girl about my age used her semblance to implant a memory in me that made me question what I was fighting for. That event also helped to truly split myself from that other me that members of the White Fang called Zen-Aku, which I learned meant Good-Evil. Fitting name for a "hero" of Fanus and a terrorist in the eyes of about anyone else

**(End My Demons Acoustic Version by STARSET)**

"As always you want to act like we are different," Zen-Aku said "I am thou and Thou art I, whether you like it or not.". 'No, we are not the same.' I think 'I just wanted to make things better, you wanted nothing more than carnage.'. "You say that like the carnage didn't lead to results." Zen-Aku pointed out which was true in a sense. He then continued "I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind, but I am you whether you like it or not.".

To block out Zen-Aku, I ran through in my head the other day when I decided to leave not just the White Fang, but Menagerie as well. That day I buried my old weapon, Preda Wolf, along with my old equipment. I moved from the black I had worn and had changed to a grey sleeveless T-shirt with my emblem of a wolf howling in the center of a moon, blue jeans, grey tennis shoes, and had dyed the bangs of my hair in front of my face gray as well. I also had a new weapon, a bo staff/sniper rifle combo I call Lunar Wolf. After I had finished burying my old gear I went inside and sat down and had some tea with my Uncle Mako. "You seem like you have need of some guidance." Mako said. "Now more than ever Uncle." I said back "I want to atone for the innocent I have harmed and all the red I have on my ledger." "And you don't know where to go from here." Uncle Mako finished for me.

Uncle took a sip of his tea and than said "Have you thought about what you want and not what your brother wants you to do?" "I have, but you know Eric, he fully supports Adam and has since they were kids, if I want out it would be over his dead body." I said back. "If you could leave, what would you do?" Uncle Mako asked. My only answer was "Fight for a better world for both Fanus and Humans. That is the only way I see even a start to atoning for my sins." "Then how about joining Beacon Academy?''Uncle Mako suggested. "The school for training Huntsman and Huntresses over in Vale?" I asked. "That would be the one." Uncle Mako said taking another sip of his tea. "And how do you expect me to get off Menagerie without Eric trying to stop me?" I asked, pointing out that getting past my older brother would not be easy. "Take this to the docks and when you find the man who runs the docks show him the coin and ask for Igor." Uncle Mako said handing me a coin that on the one side had a White Lotus and on the other a mask with a flame coming out one eye and a top hat above it. "He will help you get out of here and start on your path to redemption.". I finished my tea and then hugged my Uncle thanking him for helping me find my way.

I went and packed a suitcase and grabbed my weapon and headed for the docks. I hid my weapon and suitcase near the entrance to the docks and went looking for the harbormaster. When I found him I showed him Uncle Mako's coin and said that I was looking for an Igor. He had me follow him to the end of a dock where an old house sat. The harbormaster and I walked inside and he had me place the coin in a hole behind a painting of Menagerie. After putting the coin in the whole a piece of the wall moved revealing a secret room. I was ushered into the room and then given the coin causing the door to close behind me. The room was a Violet color with a sofa a few steps in and across from that there was a tall man in a black suit with owl wings on his back and a long nose sitting in a purple chair at a desk.

**(Cue Poem for Everyone's Souls from Persona 5)**

"Hello, welcome to the Violet Room" the man said "I am Igor, and you are in need of my assistance I take it." "I am Merrick Gray" I said putting the coin on Igor's desk "my Uncle Mako said that if I want to get out of Menagerie, and to get to Vale, that I should come to see you.". "Coming to me means that there is someone that you don't want to see you leave, am I correct in that assumption?" He says motioning for me to sit down. I sit down and answer "Yes, I want to get out without my brother finding me." "Your brother, interesting" he says folding his hands "very well, in half an hour a boat will be leaving for Vale, come back to this room in time for the boat to leave and I will get you on the ship." I thanked Igor and he showed me to another secret door leading outside.

**(End Poem for Everyone's Souls from Persona 5)**

After I left the house I went back to grab my suitcase and my weapon. When I got to where I had left my stuff, one of my worst nightmares became my reality. Standing by my stuff was a young man with silver spiked hair and gray wolf ears sticking through the hair, a long crimson coat with a black wolf head on the back, black pants and shirt, and crimson boots. "Eric?" I said causing my brother to turn around with Lunar Wolf in his left hand. "Hello, little brother, are you not happy to see me?" he asked standing between me and my suitcase. "I thought you, Adam, and Ghira's daughter were on a mission and not supposed to return for awhile." I replied trying to come up with an idea of how to grab both my weapon and suitcase and get out of here without Eric following me or stopping me. "We were, but Ms. Belladonna decided to leave the White Fang mid mission so I was told by Adam to return here for now." he said "You have a different weapon here than normal and you are not dressed for a mission, what are you planning Zen-Aku?". "I am not Zen-Aku, I am Merrick and I am done being a pawn of the White Fang, there attack dog killing innocent people!" I yell letting my anger get to me. "So you plan to leave too," Eric says throwing me my weapon and lowering his right hand to his hip where his weapon, Quantum Demon, was in its gun mode. "then you are more foolish than I thought if you believe I would allow you to betray our mission to make the humans respect us." "Respect or Fear, Eric because with how you and Adam are steering us I would believe the latter of the two before the former." I said getting into position to fight seeing that there was no way out unless I could beat him.

**(Cue All Hail Shadow by Crush 40)**

Eric drew his weapon and instantly fired it almost faster than the eye could see. His semblance, Quicksilver, allowed him to move faster and that speed also allowed for his strikes to be stronger as well. I was just barely able to get my weapon up in time to block the shot from hitting me in the chest. At the range I was at the sniper rifle mode of my weapon would not be as useful as if I had a good few steps between us. I leaped forward my weapon at him. Eric switched his weapon to its sword mode, a wakizashi. He brought it up and blocked me, then pushed me away, then went on the offensive. I spent the next few minutes blocking as many of his attacks as I could. 'If I don't think of something I'll lose possibly my only chance to escape this place' I thought which led to another voice deciding to make himself heard "You can win, just let me have control." Zen-Aku said in my head. 'Not now asshole' I thought. I was able to land a blow to Eric's side giving me some breathing room. I quickly switched to sniper mode and shot a bullet charged by electricity dust in the hopes of stunning him. "You alone are not strong enough to beat Eric alone, I will make you a deal I will not kill him, just harm him so much he will never follow us again" Zen-Aku said as Eric recovered from the strike and used his semblance to move out of the way of my shot. 'How about this let me tap into MY semblance without you taking over MY body' I thought switching back to bo staff mode. "If you insist I will relent this once, but remember WE are still one." Zen-Aku said then went silent. I started to activate my semblance to get enough of a strength and speed boost to keep up with Eric, but not enough to lose myself. The fight continued to the point where both of us lost the last of our aura at the same time. I recovered from his final hit and hit Eric in the temple with my weapon knocking him out cold.

**(End All Hail Shadow by Crush 40)**

Winded I grab my suitcase and look dig for my scroll to look at the time. I only had five minutes left to get back to Igor and board the ship. I ran as fast as I could back to Igor's place where he was waiting outside with a pocket watch in his hand. "Cutting it rather close, aren't we?" He says as I get closer. "Sorry had a family emergency come up, for lack of a better term." I reply. "Whatever you may call it, it is time for you to go." Igor said escorting me to the boat. I boarded the boat and left Menagerie.

"I will say this again, your fight there with Eric was a one time thing," Zen-Aku said bringing me back to present day "I will not be held back next time you want our strength to yourself." 'Why allow that anyway' I thought. "For no other reason other than not wanting us to lose to Eric... and I would like to see how far down the rabbit hole we go and what we may find on the other side for opponents to fight." Zen-Aku answered. This response both intrigued and worried me, my demon helped me but I feel like in doing so I signed a deal with the devil.

"We will be arriving in Vale shortly, do not leave any of your belongings on the ship." A voice said over the intercoms of the boat. I went to my room to grab my stuff and get ready to arrive in Vale. I would shortly begin my new start and begin to fix some of the red off my ledger.


	4. Trailer (Un)Lucky Bunny

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with the 4th and final of my trailers for this story. Sorry it took awhile, Fire Emblem Three Houses kept calling my name and I didn't want to be rude. Anyways after this we enter RWBY proper. So let's get to our final member of team RNGR, the Fanus Lucy Ray. Before I start I would like to say thanks to all of you that have been reading and enjoying the story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

'Ah Vacuo, how are you doing this fine day?' I think walking through the little market that had been set up while I was on my way to one last stop before I left for Vale and Beacon Academy to learn how to be a Huntress. While walking through I decided to grab a carrot from a stand, hey, in Vacuo you live or die by Survival of the Fittest mentality, especially if you are living by yourself.

Near the edge of the market a lady in a white hood and cape stopped me. "Trying to test your luck and not get into trouble a little early today, aren't we young lady." the lady said "What can I say luck is normally on my side and it'll only be trouble if I am caught, there's an guard right behind me isn't their?" I say noticing the lady look more behind me than at me as I talked. She nods her head so I turn around. Turning around I was now face to, well, chest, since the guy was a good bit taller than me, with one of the guards that had been hired by the merchants to watch the market to try and keep thieves to a minimum. "I'm in trouble." I say and then quickly turn back around and run for it.

**(Cue One Jump Ahead from Aladdin)**

As I ran through town I allowed my semblance to do its job. My semblance, Karma, affects peoples' luck, including my own, positively or negatively depending on my mood. Positive moods bring good luck and negative moods bring bad luck. I just ran and hoped it wasn't affecting me but others around me. While running I grabbed a bouquet of floors from a stand. I jumped through a stand full of vegetables, my arm knocking over the pole holding up the canopy above the stand spilling over the merchant's radishes and causing the guards chasing me to trip. "My Radishes!" I heard the merchant yell as I got farther away. I can't tell if that was supposed to be my good luck or someone's bad luck either way it got me away from the guards.

**(End One Jump Ahead from Aladdin)**

With that I continued to my stop before I boarded the boat. I was at a makeshift grave with a name and the person's birthday and date of death. Lola Ray September 5th, 2010-January 17th, 2019, my little sister. She died one day while we were out playing over a year ago. We were ambushed by some Grimm and I tried fighting them off. I let fear take over causing my semblance to activate bad luck. That bad luck meant I missed a Grimm with my tonfas Dry Oasis and it was able to hit my sister mortally wounding her. I killed the last of the Grimm and carried her body home. After that I left home due to my parents blaming me for Lola's death. I can't say I disagree with them, I blame myself too. I placed the bouquet in front of the gravestone.

**(Cue Weight of the World by Citizen Soldier)**

"Hey sis, it's me, I just wanted to see you again before I leave." I say "I'm still not talking to mom and dad, they blame me for your death and I can't say I blame them, after all it was my semblance that lead to this. I know if you were here you'd be telling me to cheer up and things would get better. You were always looking out for others, you thought I was your hero, I'm sure you were mine. I've decided to leave and go to the Huntsman Academy in Vale. I figured it would be best for me at this time to leave Vacuo. If you were here I would have loved to have taken you with me, although you probably would have just sneak along with me by hoping into my luggage or something. Wish me luck, after all this rabbit may need that luck after all.". I turned around and started to walk away.

**(End Weight of the World by Citizen Soldier and Cue Falling Through Starlight from Rising of the Shield Hero)**

I only got a few steps away before I turned around and ran back and hugged the tombstone, tears streaming down my face. This was the only way I could ever hug her again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, because of me and my semblance you can't follow your dreams, so I'll try and become the hero you thought I was to you. I miss you so much Lola, I wish it had been me instead. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for this. It may have been a Grimm that delivered the shot but because I let my emotions take over and activate the bad luck side of my semblance that the Grimm could get that shot in the first place, I'm nothing more than my sister's killer. But, I will find a way to become the hero you believed in, even with my curse of a semblance." With that I ran to the docks and boarded the ship headed to Vale. I had unloaded a lot onto someone who could not answer me ever again, but it made me feel a little better. I had a chance to prove to myself that my semblance was not a curse and could help people. I also had to show myself that I could be the hero Lola thought I was.


	5. Chapter 1 Some Assembly Required

**AN: **_Being dragged towards the computer by _Blaze_, **Lucy,** Naminé, and _Merrick_._** What the heck guys, what're you dragging me around for. _You haven't updated our story in almost four months_**.** What, it has not been four months since I've updated the story. **_Looks at last chapter release._** Di immortales, your right. **It hasn't been four months, that's you.** Shut up, Blaze. **Did you just swear in greek.** Maybe. Fine, I'll get to work. You four get to where you need to be. **_The four of them leave the room._** Alright, time to get started. Hello everyone, as you can see I am not dead. Sorry it took so long to get to this I kept getting distracted by games then my entire schedule got changed, but now that I'm back to a schedule that gives me time to work on this again. I would also like to say that from now on I will be writing in third person so that everyone can get their appropriate screen time. Might as well add in the legal stuff. I own nothing but my OC's everything else belongs to their respective owners. Oh and if you're here because RebelKira recommended me, first of all thanks for stopping by, I hope you enjoy this story. Second of all he did not corrupt me as he said a while ago. Sorry had to go back and edit this one because transferring from google drive to upload this caused all the text to be the same without bolding or anything, so here is the fixed version hopefully.**

Around night time a boy with short black hair with blue highlights in a navy blue jacket with a hood, navy blue pants, and a black T-Shirt with a blue collar and sleeves was sitting outside the From Dust Till Dawn dust shop in an alleyway.

"Come on Clockwork Orange, where are you at?" Blaze said.

His twin sister Ruby had already walked inside the shop and had her hood up with her headphones on reading a book on weapons. Blaze had his bracelets on ready to activate their gauntlet forms and decided to put up his hood as well, making him covered in more blue making him harder to see in the dark of the alley. Finally the Bowler Hat guy and his goons showed up and walked inside the shop. Blaze moved closer to the window and could hear the guy he kept calling Clockwork Orange start talking

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late?" Clockwork said as one of his goons pointed his gun at the shopkeeper.

"Just take my lien and leave." the old shopkeeper responded putting up his hands.

"Shh shh shh we don't want your money, take the dust." Clockwork Orange said.

As the goons started taking the dust Blaze put his wrist together in an x shaped, twisted them around, then broke the x activating the bracelets gauntlet mode. The gauntlets were navy blue and had red highlights on the gauntlets. The bracelet part also had his dust cartridges in in which he turned to electricity dust ready to stun the enemy's as he was getting ready to go in Blaze saw a man go flying towards the front of the store and another back toward where the guy came from only to come through the window with a girl in a black dress and red cape standing over him holding a scythe. Ruby turned around, changing Crescent Rose to scythe mode, also turning off her headphones. When the guys ran out of the shop towards Ruby the first one was stopped when he heard a voice next to him say "Hey." than was hit with electricity from a punch. The other goons turned to see another kid wearing blue.

"Blaze?" Ruby said, confused why her older twin brother was here.

"Explain later, fight now." Blaze said, activating the second part that gave his weapon the thorn part of its name. Three claws came through the knuckles of the gauntlets and Blaze threw another of the goons towards Ruby.

_**(Cue You Will Know Our Names from Xenoblade Chronicles)**_

Ruby used her scythe to jump up and kicked the goon in the face while Blaze got the other goons closer so he and Ruby could team up to take down the goons. Blaze had also changed from electricity to fire dust. Blaze threw a right jab at the goon closet to him causing the fire dust to go off causing something similar to a shotgun blast while also connecting with the claws on the gauntlet increasing the damage done. Ruby then kicked the second to last of the goons toward Blaze who followed up from behind with a german suplex then superkick to the face of the goon. The final goon was taken down by a scythe strike from Ruby.

"Well Little Red and Boy Blue '' Clockwork Orange said throwing his cigar down to the ground smashing it with his cane "I think we can all agree that this has been an eventful evening, but this is where we part ways."

He then fires a shot from the bottom of his cane. Blaze lunges at Ruby to get her to duck the shot. After the smoke clears Ruby and Blaze see Orange climbing up a ladder to the top of a building.

"Ladies first." Blaze said.

"Age before beauty." Ruby countered, both running towards the ladder.

Ruby uses some shots from Crescent Rose to reach the top of the building while Blaze uses wind dust to get some air and to the top of the building. They both reach the top to see the man getting on a plane.

"End of the line Red and Blue."

Orange says throwing a fire dust crystal in front of them then shooting it after it lands. Before it can explode a Woman with Medium length blonde hair tied into a bun, a white long sleeved blouse, black skirt and leggings, and black boots, and a black and purple cape dropped in and put up a barrier to protect them from the blast.

_**(End You Will Know Our Names and Cue A Hero Will Rise by Future World Music)**_

The new lady then fired purple beams at the ship causing it to rock in the sky. As the plane started to fly away she summoned some clouds causing large ice shards to fall onto the ship. Blaze realized an hour had passed and the farthest thing in Ruby's future he had seen had happened, so he put a hand on his sister's shoulder and activated his semblance to get an idea of how they could help fight. In the vision, Blaze saw a quick glimpse of a bunch of explosions forming right under the feet of Ruby, the woman who came to help them, and himself. After he removed his hand from Ruby's shoulder he saw the woman turn a huge amount of shrapnel into an arrow and sent it after the plane. Blaze then saw another woman on the plane begin to destroy the arrow with fire. Blaze then saw the pillars for the explosions begin to form underneath them.

"Ruby, Ma'am, Get Down!" Blaze yelled pushing both of them down and out of the way of the explosion. The plane then began to fly away with both Clockwork and Fire Lady on it.

**_(End A Hero Will Rise)_**

After the plane got away Ruby and Blaze both looked at each other realizing one thing about the woman who rescued them.

"You're a Huntress, can we have your autograph?" They both asked the woman in stereo.

The next thing the two of them knew they were in an interrogation room waiting for the woman to start asking questions.

"So Blaze," Ruby started saying, "Since we have time, do you want to explain why you followed me?"

"Before you left home I used my semblance and saw you fighting those goons alone, so I decided to follow and provide back up." Blaze answered.

"Did you let Dad or Yang know that you followed me?" Ruby asked. Blaze didn't answer. "You are so dead, Blaze." Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't followed you or told them who knows what might have happened." Blaze retorted trying to give a valid reason to Ruby that would also work on his dad and older sister. Before Ruby could answer the woman walked in.

"You," the woman said pointing at Blaze "Follow me."

"See you later, Rubes." Blaze said following the woman.

"See you, Blaze." Ruby said as the woman closed the door.

The woman led Blaze to another room and had him sit at the table.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused tonight." the woman said pacing the room. "Your actions had the chance to put yourself and others in danger."

"Those guys started by robbing the store and trying to hurt my little sister, I did what I thought was right." Blaze said, trying to defend his actions.

The woman just continued to pace and commented "If it were up to me I would send you and your sister home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist." She said the last word hitting the table with her stick almost hitting Blaze on the wrist. "But, there is someone else here that wishes to speak to you." the woman said, stepping to the side to reveal an older man in a black suit and glasses, green shirt under the suit, and grey hair. The man was holding a coffee mug in his left hand and a tray of cookies in his other.

"Blaze Rose." the man said before setting the tray of cookies on the table in front of Blaze. "You show an interesting ability for one so young, according to Ms. Goodwitch you predicted an attack before even she could and pushed the three of you out of the way of the explosion." the man continued. The woman, apparently named Ms. Goodwitch, showed a video of Blaze reacting to the explosion and getting them out of the blast.

"Yeah thats my Semblance, Future Sight." Blaze said "It allows me to see the future of anyone I touch for the next hour, but the further I look the less I actually see."

"How interesting and where did you learn to fight like that?" the man said, indicating the video of Ruby and Blaze fighting the goons.

"I learned to fight from Signal, my Dad and Uncle both teach there." Blaze said.

"Judging by how your sister fights, one of the teachers there must be Qrow Branwen, you're uncle correct?" the man asked while also waving his hand towards the plate, informing Blaze he was free to eat the cookies. Blaze nodded his head as he began to eat the cookies. "Why would you want to learn how to become a Huntsman young man, why join a school like Signal in the first place?" the man asked

"I want to become a symbol of peace to people." Blaze said "Someone that will be there to help those who can't help themselves give the people something they can believe in. So I decided to join Signal and when me and Ruby graduate in 2 years we want to join Beacon."

The man sat for a second and then asked a question. "Do you know who I am?" Blaze sat and racked his brain for a second till he recognised the man sitting across from him.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Blaze said stunned and feeling like an idiot for not noticing sooner who he was talking to.

"Good Evening." Ozpin said with a smile on his face.

"Goo-Good Evening" Blaze said back, feeling incredibly nervous.

"So you would like to come to my school?" Ozpin asked Blaze.

Blaze sat stunned for a couple seconds before nodding and saying "Yes, more than anything."

Ozpin turned to face Goodwitch before saying "I think that can be arranged."

The next thing Blaze knew he and Ruby were both on their way home to get ready to attend Beacon with Yang in the morning.

"On the count of three we pinch each other to see if we are dreaming." Ruby said as they walked up to their front door.

"Okay" Blaze agreed "1...2...3!" on three both of them pinched the other on the arm as hard as they could.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." they both went rubbing their arms.

"Okay, not dreaming, WE ARE GOING TO BEACON!" Blaze said excited at the prospect of going to the premier Huntsman Academy in Vale. As the twins walked in they walked by the living room. As they walked by the living room the lights turned on showing both Yang and their dad waiting for them arms crossed.

"So kids, how was your night?" Taiyang said.

"Um, interesting." Blaze started looking to Ruby for back up.

"We got invited to Beacon." Ruby said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh and how did you two pull that off?" Yang asked.

"We may have stopped a robbery of a dust shop." Blaze and Ruby said at the same time.

"You stopped a robbery" Taiyang asked "And You both just happened to be there to stop this robbery?"

Blaze looked down and said under his breath "I may have seen it in Ruby's future and followed her to town."

Yang walked closer to her younger siblings "What did you say Blaze, we couldn't fully hear you." Blaze knew that he had finished making his bed so he may as well lay in it.

"Okay, I followed Ruby after looking into her future before she left and didn't tell you." He said this time clearly "But, if I had told you both, you would have called Ruby home and then how do we know if the guys that tried robbing the shop wouldn't have gotten away with more." Blaze said. He and Ruby then began to recount the events of the day to Yang and their Dad, around this time Ruby noticed that both Yang and Taiyang had slipped ten lien to each other and were trying not to show they were laughing.

"Wait, why are you slipping lien to each other?" Ruby asked out loud causing Blaze to realize as well.

"Did… Did you two make a bet?" Blaze asked.

With that both Yang and Taiyang started to laugh out loud, no longer trying to hide it.

"Yup," Yang answered after she had stopped laughing "Dad got called by Headmaster Ozpin before you guys got home informing him of everything, so we made a bet, whoever laughs first at you two trying to cover your asses owes the winner 10 lien."

"And obviously we tied. So we paid each other." Taiyang followed. "Did you really think that Ozpin wouldn't inform me of my kids being accepted into Beacon after doing something that crazy."

Both Ruby and Blaze looked at each other then back to their dad and older sister "So you guys aren't mad?" Blaze said.

"Not this time Blaze," Taiyang said "You and Ruby should make sure everything is truly packed now that your destination has changed."

With that both Blaze and Ruby ran to their rooms and opened their suitcases. Upon opening them the twins both yelled one thing "YANG!"

"You Yanged." Yang said in the hallway.

Both Ruby and Blaze walked out of their rooms holding old stuffed animals of theirs, Blaze holding a plushie of the Pokémon Lucario and Ruby holding one of Budew.

"Yang, why was Deku in my suitcase?" Blaze asked

"Yang, why was Rosie in my suitcase?" Ruby asked at the same time. Yang was bent over laughing at her little siblings holding their stuffed animals

"I thought you two might want to bring them along you never know." Yang said, still laughing.

"Why so you could embarrass us in front of everyone?" Blaze asked some anger in his voice.

Yang and Blaze both heard Yang's bedroom door open and then saw the rose petals on the floor. Before either of them could react Ruby ran out holding a new plushie, a Dragonite.

"Fine Yang, we will bring our plushies but you have to bring Wendy here with you as well." Ruby said, laying down the ultimatum.

Yang stopped laughing while Blaze got a grin on his face. 'Point twins, your move Yang.' Blaze thought to himself. Yang agreed that they didn't have to bring the plushies and they all said their goodnights and went to bed. In the middle of the night Yang snuck into each of the twins rooms and grabbed their plushies to bring along for a prank later. After Yang had fallen asleep, Blaze snuck into Yang's Room to grab her Dragonite, in case of emergency. Ruby snuck in after Blaze and found the Dragonite missing but did find Lucario so she ended up grabbing it, you never know when you might need to mess with your brother.

The next morning the sibling boarded an airship headed to Beacon Academy. After they were boarded Yang turned to her siblings.

"Hug Me Siblings!" Yang said before wrapping them both into a bear hug.

"Yang… Choking… Not… Breathing." Blaze and Ruby said both of them starting to go a little purple. Yang then let go, allowing Ruby and Blaze to breath again.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy to be going to Beacon with the two of you. Yang said. "Plus you two can easily lay claim to being the youngest people to attend the Beacon possibly ever, You two might as well try to become mini celebrities while we are there." She added.

"Not a chance," Ruby said "I just want to go and learn how to become a huntress, I don't want people thinking I'm special."

"I kind of agree with her," Blaze added "I am looking forward to it, but with both of us being pushed ahead two whole years we might rub people the wrong way." While they were talking they were interrupted by a new report talking about the robbery Blaze and Ruby had stopped the night prior

"This robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick." the reporter said.

"I like the name Clockwork Orange better." Blaze said, causing Yang and Ruby to look at him.

"What?" his sisters questioned.

"It is the name I gave him after I looked in Ruby's future and saw him," Blaze explained "He looks like that guy from the movie Clockwork Orange."

"Now that you say that, I can see it." Ruby said.

"All in favor of calling Torchwick Clockwork from now on, say Aye." Yang adds

"Aye." The twins say in unison.

"Motion carried." Yang finishes.

The report continues a little longer before it is cut off by Ms. Goodwitch to welcome everyone on the airship to Beacon Academy. After the introduction a tall boy blonde boy in armor and blue jeans with a sword in a scabbard on his hip ran behind them looking ready to spew chunks.

"Must not be a fan of the view or something." Blaze said.

"I kinda wonder who we will meet at Beacon." Yang says

"They got to be better than Vomit Boy." Ruby adds.

Blaze looks down and then gags for a second, "Yang, I think you've been hit." He says pointing down at Yang's boots

"Gross, Gross, Gross." Yang says tensing up.

"Get away from me, Get away from me!" Ruby yells backing away from Yang.

Eventually the airship lands at Beacon Academy and everyone begins to disembark. Ruby runs off to look at all the new weapons and Yang follows her. Blaze decides to walk around for a bit. While walking around he noticed two girls talking to each other one had long red hair and look to be in armor, she looked familiar but Blaze could not place why she looked familiar to him, the other looked about a foot shorter and had shoulder length light blonde hair with the tips colored white and wearing a hairpin in the shape of a star in her hair, a white double button collared shirt with pink highlights around the shirt pockets and the collar, a white skirt and sneakers that were white on the top and pink on the bottom of the sneaker. The shorter girl looked to be holding a sketchbook in her hands as well. Blaze decided not to interrupt their conversation and kept walking. Eventually, while thinking about the next four years to come at this school, Blaze bumped into somebody. Both Blaze and the other person fell back, falling on their asses.

"Sorry about that, kinda got lost thinking." Blaze said, picking himself up, then offering his hand to help the other person up.

The other person accepts and stands up. The other person stands up and is about an inch taller than Blaze. She has blonde hair that is the same shade as Yang's but is much shorter looking to go only down about to the halfway point of her neck. Her skin is tan like she has spent most of her time in the sun and Her eyes are golden color. She is wearing a Yellow tank top and brown shorts, yellow combat boot with brown laces, and a pair of fingerless gloves with the back being brown and the palms being yellow. The gloves on the back had a symbol that looked like a coin with a rabbit face and on the palm another coin that had the tail of a rabbit on it. She also had what looked like a pair of tonfas hanging from her back.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't the only one lost in their own head." The girl said while getting back on her feet. "My name is Lucy, by the way, Lucy Ray." She said holding out her hand for a hand shake.

"Oh, yeah, my name is Blaze, Blaze Rose." Blaze said, shaking Lucy's hand.

Before they could continue their conversation, they both heard a loud explosion from the middle of the courtyard.

"What the heck was that." Blaze said.

'Did I cause this?' Lucy thought, 'No way, I can't have caused something like that already.' she told herself.

Blaze ran off toward the area of the explosion yelling back "We can continue this conversation later, I'm going to go check to see if one of my sisters was involved with whatever that was." 'My money's on Ruby did something stupid and Yang got mad.' Blaze thought to himself 'I will admit though that the girl was nice and she was kinda cute, I hope Yang or Ruby don't try embarrassing me in front of her, but knowing them they will.'.

When he got where the explosion occurred he saw Ruby being yelled at by a girl in a thigh-length strapless dress that went from white to pale blue at the hem with a snowflake pattern around the hem, a bell sleeved bolero that is the same color at her dress, and white wedge heeled boots, with a rapier at her hip and long white hair in a side ponytail. Before he could step in he saw another boy walk up to join the conversation. The boy was wearing a grey sleeveless T-shirt with a wolf howling in the center of a moon right over the left side of his chest, blue jeans, grey tennis shoes, and black hair with the bangs around the front of his face dyed grey. He had what looked like a bow staff hanging from his back at an angle.

**_(Earlier with Merrick)_**

Merrick got off the airship and started walking towards the school.

**"So this is Beacon, what kind of fun can we have here?"** Zen-Aku said in Merrick's head.

'Would you shut up already.' Merrick thought.

he continued to walk until he saw a girl with long black hair and a black bow on top of her head reading a book.

**"Well this is interesting, so much for leaving the past huh, so the Belladonna girl is here as well, Blake was it?"** Zen-Aku said laughing a bit while he talked.

'What part of shut up don't you get!?' Merrick thought 'Well going around another way'.

He turned and walked to avoid Blake eventually running across two other girls one wearing a red cape and black dress, the other was a Schnee, about every Fanus knows about them, especially those that were in the White Fang.

**"Wow not only is Blake here, but a Schnee as well, well at least I know one good opportunity for me to have some fun."** Zen-Aku spoke, clearly having a ball at Merrick's expense.

Merrick decided not to get involved until he heard a sneeze than an explosion behind him. Turning around the Schnee heiress was yelling at the young girl. During the yelling Merrick decided to step in and help the girl in the hood.

"Oh look a Schnee playing the victim when she is the instigator in the problem, what a surprise." Merrick said.

"What did you say?" the Schnee girl said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were deaf, I'll speak slower so you can read my lips." Merrick said back smiling, revealing his wolf fangs to the Schnee girl.

"Lovely just what I need, a Fanus getting in on my business." The Schnee girl said.

"Who is this girl?" The girl in the hood asked Merrick "And why is she so mean?".

Before Merrick could answer two others joined the conversation, Blake holding what was left of the vial of fire dust, and a boy who looked like the girl in the hood but about an inch taller with short black hair with blue highlights and a necklace with a pendant of a dragon wrapped around the rose with a bird perched on the rose.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake said as she walked up, answering the girl in the hood's question.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said with a bit of a smug grin on her face.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces." Blake continued.

"And don't forget some questionable business partners" Merrick added.

Weiss looked at the two of them at a loss for words while the girl in the hood and the one that looked like he could be her twin started snickering. Weiss took the vial and started walking towards the school. Blake took a quick glance at Merrick and then walked away without saying anything.

'Well maybe she doesn't recognize me, bullet dodged there.' The two younger kids then walked up to Merrick and introduced themselves.

"Thanks for helping me out there, my name is Ruby Rose, this is my twin brother Blaze." the girl in the hood said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping her out man." the boy, Blaze said.

"No problem, it felt good to give a Schnee some shit. I'm Merrick Gray." Merrick said.

Before he knew it Ruby had gotten behind Merrick to take a look at his weapon.

"What's your weapon's name, does it have any other forms?" Ruby started asking questions about Lunar Wolf about a mile a minute.

Blaze walked up and put a hand over Ruby's mouth to get her to stop asking questions. "Sorry about that, Ruby is a little too obsessed with weapons." Blaze said.

"I'm not that obsessed." Ruby spoke through Blaze's hand.

"Don't worry about it, to answer her questions though, I call it the Lunar Wolf, and it works as a Bo Staff and a Sniper Rifle." Merrick answered. Merrick then said goodbye to the twins and continued to the opening ceremony.

**"Looks like you may have some new friends, but they seem a little on the young side to be at a school like this, but I am interested to see just how strong they are. I hope you will let me take a swing or two at them."** Zen-Aku said in Merrick's head

'Or you can just leave them alone and truly shut up.' Merrick thought.

**"You are just no fun anymore, before that girl messed with your memories we had so much fun, now you're just a softy."** Zen-Aku said, a little disappointed. Merrick kept walking and before he knew it he felt someone pull on his arm and away from all of the people.

"Why are you here Gray, did Adam or your brother send you to bring me back?" Blake said, holding her weapon, Gambol Shroud, to Merrick's neck.

**"Threaten me with a good time!"** Zen-Aku spoke inside Merrick's head, getting excited.

Merrick decided to block out Zen-Aku and started to explain why he was here. "I'm not here to bring you back Belladonna, I'm here because I got some red on MY ledger that I want to get rid of. I left Menagerie not long after you left apparently thanks to Eric coming back because Adam called off the mission because you bailed on him, such a nice girlfriend, way to let the guy down easy."

Blake lowered Gambol Shroud a little but still kept it at the ready. "So you are here for about the same reason as me, a fresh start."

"Yup." Merrick said.

"Fine, I believe you, but I want you to do something for me." Blake said putting her weapon away.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with your cat ears being hidden under that bow of yours." Merrick pointed out.

"Yes, you know as well as I do that while the Headmaster here is nice and accepting of Fanus, others of his kind are not so friendly. So I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone that I am a Fanus." Blake admitted.

Merrick nodded then picked an agreement "I won't tell anyone you are a Fanus, but in exchange I want you to not tell anyone about my past as well.". Blake agreed than the two parted ways. 'Can I go at least a week with no other surprises, please.' Merrick thought which caused Zen-Aku to chime in **"Based on how you've been batting a thousand with Ms. Belladonna and the Snow Witch I'm going to say that is unlikely, but I'm going to enjoy every second of it."**.

Merrick then finally reached the auditorium and joined everyone for the introductions.

**(At the same time with Naminé)**

Naminé stood at the back of the auditorium with Pyrrha when a tall blonde boy and two kids that looked younger but taller than Naminé walked in.

"Oh there's our sister, talk to you later Jaune." the girl of the two said and ran off toward a girl that was waving at them with blonde hair.

The boy gave the one that was named Jaune a fist bump before running off after his sister yelling after her "Wait up Crater Face."

"Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to or another guy to hang out with." Jaune said walking away.

Naminé looked over at Pyrrha who was watching Jaune walk away. "See something you like Pyrrha." Naminé said snapping Pyrrha back to reality.

"Just checking out some of the incoming students." Pyrrha said, her face starting to match her hair in color.

"Pyrrha I've known you for years, you like that Jaune guy don't you?".

"Okay I do find him interesting, he doesn't strike me as someone who would normally be at a school like this." Pyrrha admitted trying to act straight faced.

"If you say so but he is not the only one that should interest you in that regard what about the two that came in with him? They look younger than us." Naminé added.

"You have a good point, maybe they just have a babyface. I mean they are both just barely taller than you and people think you're younger than you are." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me of that." Naminé said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry." Pyrrha apologized.

Around this time the Headmaster, Ozpin, began the introduction. After everyone was dismissed, Naminé and Pyrrha split up for a while with Pyrrha getting them a spot saved for the night to sleep in the ballroom. Naminé decided to walk around during the time. During her walk she saw a boy standing around by himself. She decided to go and talk to him.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Naminé asked once she got close enough.

The boy was a good bit taller than her and when he turned around Naminé noticed he had black hair with grey bangs in the front of his face. When the boy turned around he looked startled like he hadn't heard her approach him until she spoke.

"Uh, h… hi, nice to meet you." the boy said.

"Is something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." Naminé asked.

"No, just thought I was alone is all." the boy said "I'm Merrick, Merrick Gray.". Merrick then put out his hand for a hand shake.

"Naminé Hikaru" Naminé said, shaking his hand. "So I take it you're a first year as well." Naminé said.

"Yeah I am." Merrick said. Pyrrha found them not long after their introductions

"There you are Naminé, oh I see you made a new friend." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha very funny Pyrrha, I see what you're doing." Naminé said knowing her friend was getting her own little bit of payback for the auditorium with the jokes about the Jaune kid.

"Maybe I'll see you later Merrick." Naminé said while walking away with Pyrrha to get ready for better.

"Yeah, maybe later." Merrick said before going back to what he had been doing before Naminé showed up.

**(Later in the Ballroom with Lucy)**

Lucy was getting ready to lay down when she saw four girls and that kid Blaze she met earlier talking, well some were talking the blonde and white haired girls were arguing while Blaze and and a girl that looked like his twin tried to diffuse the situation. Lucy walked over to see what the problem was.

"She's only trying to be nice." the blonde said

"She's a hazard to my health." the girl with white hair said.

"Would you all please quiet down, people are trying to sleep." Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, hey Lucy, sorry about the noise. Ruby and I are trying to get Yang and the Snow Fairy over there to just let it go, but they both seem rather stubborn." Blaze said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, while Yang and Ruby both looked at each other then back at Lucy and Blaze then back at each other and smiled.

"So Blazey, who's your new friend." Yang said putting an arm over Blaze's shoulder.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you made a friend." Ruby added.

"Nope, not dealing with this, night everyone." Blaze said walking to his sleeping bag and going to sleep.

"I agree with him, I'm going to bed as well." Weiss said then also went to bed.

"Well, that was interesting." Lucy said "It was nice to meet the two that Blaze ran to go see which of you two exploded.".

This comment led to Yang pointing at Ruby and Ruby punching Yang in the arm. Lucy said goodnight to the girls and went back to sleep. Before she fell asleep all she could think about was the idea that Blaze and Ruby seemed too nice and innocent to try being huntsmen and that she was afraid of getting any closer to them for fear that her semblance could cause more pain to two more innocent kids.

**(The Next Morning with Blaze)**

Blaze woke up the next morning watching a girl with orange hair wearing a collared black sleeveless vest, with a blue central front section with red accents, a white sleeveless t-shirt, white detached sleeves, and pink gloves and skirt almost bouncing around a boy with long black hair that had a pink streak in it. The girl seemed to be moving him along to get ready for the test that was going on later. Blaze met up with Yang and Ruby for breakfast and saw a kid eating Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal and noticed the person on the box.

'Huh I knew that red haired girl I saw yesterday looked familiar. She's the one from the cereal boxes, too bad it doesn't taste the greatest, that's got to stink for her.'.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Yang said when he sat down.

"So you two ready for whatever we have to do later for this supposed team making thing?" Blaze asked as he bit into an apple.

"Ready for whatever they have to throw at us." Ruby said, echoed by Yang.

After the three finished breakfast they went to the locker room to finish getting ready. "Ruby you seem happy, let me guess happy Crescent Rose gets to have some fun." Blaze pointed out as Ruby was petting Crescent Rose.

"Yup, no more awkward small talk or anything, now it comes down to my precious baby here." Ruby answered "Plus you two have to be happy to finally have the opportunity to hit something.".

"While true," Yang started, "You are not going to be out there with just the two of us, this isn't training at home with dad anymore."

"Yeah, you might need to work with someone else, like when we form teams." Blaze added.

"I kind of figured the three of us would be on a team." Ruby said, making Yang and Blaze feel kind of bad.

"About that…" Yang and Blaze both said

"My dearest older sister and twin brother, are you two saying you don't want to team up with me!?" Ruby said a little upset at her siblings.

"It's not that Rubes, but I've been working alongside you for 15 years, a couple of years not on the same team might be a good thing." Blaze said.

Ruby began to continue talking about this when she noticed Jaune over by Weiss and two other girls.

"I think Jaune's trying to hit on the Ice Queen, again." Yang said.

"I got this." Blaze said walking over and activating the gauntlets and putting in an electricity dust cartridge. He walked right up behind Jaune and put the gauntlet against Jaune's back and stunned him causing him to fall over. "Sorry, ladies and Ice Queen, I'll take my friend here and try and get him to leave you alone for a while." Blaze said, dragging Jaune back towards Ruby and Yang.

"Who are you calling an Ice Queen?" Weiss said as Blaze started walking away.

Blaze didn't get the chance to answer since Professor Goodwitch came over the speaker calling for all first years to go to Beacon Cliff immediately. Ruby splashed Jaune with some water to help him regain his body control.

"What was that for man?" Jaune asked Blaze who had his gauntlets deactivated and hands behind his head

"Jaune, let me inform you buddy, you are barking up the wrong tree with Weiss." Blaze said "But the red head seemed interested in you, maybe go after her."

"But I'm going by what my dad said, that all women look for is confidence." Jaune said with Blaze, Ruby, and Yang shaking their heads.

"Ruby, Yang, what do you two think, think confidence is the only thing he needs?" Blaze asked his sisters which led to both saying no "Figured, if you have any sisters it might have been better to ask them." Blaze add.

"I have seven sisters." Jaune said.

The three siblings' eyes went wide.

"And you didn't ask any of them because…?" Yang added.

Ruby decided to walk with Jaune to the cliffs followed by Blaze and Yang.

**(A little while later at the cliffs from Lucy's point of view)**

At the cliff Lucy joined Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Blaze, and a bunch of other students as Professor Goodwitch was explaining that everyone one would be put in teams today, with Professor Ozpin saying the first person you made mutual eye contact with would be your partner from the next four years.

'I was hoping I would get to work alone for a while but I can deal with this.' she thought to herself trying to not let any emotions take over too much that her semblance might cause a problem.

After Professor Ozpin finished his explanation of the trial everyone braced for launch from the platforms they were standing on. Lucy flew through the air and thanks to a bit of good luck landed in a soft bush breaking her fall.

'That landing went better than I expected, might as well get moving.' She thought heading deeper into the forest towards where Ozpin said the relics would be.

About 20 minutes after she landed Lucy heard a voice from somewhere.

"Need some help?" A voice said. Lucy looked around eventually finding the owner of the voice, a tall boy wearing a grey sleeveless T-shirt with a wolf howling in the center of a moon right over the left side of his chest. "Guess you and I are teammates, Merrick Gray." the boy said reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Lucy Ray." Lucy said, shaking his hand. "What do you say we get moving, never know what might show up in a forest like this if we stay around too long." Lucy said 'Especially with me around.' she thought to herself.

As they were walking, Merrick and her made small talk to pass some time.

"So since we're teammates I guess I might as well let you know I'm a wolf fanus." Merrick said, revealing his fangs.

"Huh, a wolf and a rabbit, interesting team." Lucy said, pointing out her rabbit tail. "What's your semblance?" Lucy asked, kinda curious about if anyone else drew as short of straw as her.

"Mine, uh well mine, pretty much increases my strength, speed, stuff like that." Merrick said, stumbling over himself as he talked "What about yours?"

"Mine changes luck based on my emotions, either good luck or bad luck." Lucy admitted not happy at all admitting that semblance to another person. As soon as they revealed their semblances they heard a bunch of growls around them. "Please tell me that was you or your stomach." Lucy said, reaching for her tonfas.

"Sure, blame the wolf fanus for the growls, and here I was about to ask if that was your stomach." Merrick said reaching for the Bo Staff on his back.

'Gods I hate my semblance.' Lucy thought as the two were surrounded by a pack of Beowolfs.

"Well looks like we got to fight our way through this." Merrick said changing his staff to a sniper mode and shooting one of them through the head. With that the two charged at their opponents.

**(Cue Battle at the Zoo by Therewolf Media)**

Lucy striked at a Beowolf in the gut and pressed the trigger on the handle of her tonfa shooting it with a shotgun like blast of fire dust and followed up with an ice dust blast from the tonfa in her left hand under the Grimm's chin. The grimm began to disintegrate and Lucy turned towards the remaining three that had Merrick surrounded, possibly thinking he was the bigger threat or maybe the boy had a stronger negative emotion than Lucy had. Lucy threw one of her tonfas at the Beowolf and as it hit the Beowolf it went off releasing a shotgun blast to the back of the head of the Grimm, disintegrating the Grimm, and the tonfa went back towards Lucy, who caught it as it got closer to her.

'Lucky me, I guess' she thought, running to help take out the remaining two Grimm.

One of the Beowolf disengaged from Merrick and charged toward Lucy. As the Beowolf lunged forward a whole appeared in it's head, dropping to the ground and disintegrating. Lucy looked and saw Merrick standing with his bo staff back in sniper mode with the other Grimm he was fighting disappearing at his feet.

**(End Battle at the Zoo)**

"Well that was a nice warm up." Merrick said turning his weapon back to staff mode and sheathing it back on his back.

"Good to know you can handle yourself in a fight." Lucy said, putting her tonfas back on her back.

"Not my first fight, and definitely won't be my last." Merrick said turning around and continuing towards the center of the forest "You coming or what?".

Lucy followed behind him, thankful that her semblance didn't cause any harm to her new teammate. After a while Lucy and Merrick reach a clearing where the relics are located.

"Are these chess pieces?" Lucy said as she got a good look at the relics.

"Huh, looks like at least a couple pieces missing." Merrick said as they got closer. Merrick and Lucy decided that they would take one of the white bishop pieces. Not long after they grabbed their piece they saw two girls walk through the forest into the clearing.

"Yang?" Lucy said recognizing the blonde girl from the previous night. "Who is she with?"

"Blake Belladonna." Merrick answered "I met her not longer after getting off the airship."

"Hey, looks like you two beat us here." Yang said as they got closer to the ruins.

Yang and Blake settled on the white knight piece.

"I wonder how the other teams are doing right now?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but for our sake and theirs, I really hope Beowolf were the worst of the Grimm in this forest." Merrick answered, seeming distracted as he said it.

"We ran into some Ursa, but how much worse could there be in this forest for first year students?" Yang said, sounding like she was trying to reassure herself.

**(Earlier in another part of the forest with Blaze)**

Blaze landed in the forest slowing his landing with some wind dust and taking off running as soon as he hit the ground.

'So let's see, who would be a good teammate?' Blaze thought as he ran towards the center of the forest 'Yang or Ruby would be good choices, I know them better than anyone here, or Jaune although for some reason I kind of doubt he is the best in a fight, Blake might be cool but I don't think she is much of a talker, Weiss is a total no I feel bad for whoever gets her as a partner, Merrick was also a cool dude, finally of the people I've meet Lucy who I have a bad feeling if I end up on a team with her Ruby and Yang would never find an end to embarrassing me.'

Blaze went through the list for a while until he ran across any area where he saw the girl that had been talking to Weiss and the girl from the cereal box in the locker room fighting alongside what looked like a see through human with spiky hair and what looked like a long cloak holding two blades against a King Taijitu.

'Well guess that's my cue to play hero.' Blaze thought, heading to help the girl.

He launched himself with his gauntlets at the white head of the grimm and activated his gauntlet's claws.

**(Cue Color to Canvas by Divide Music)**

Blaze landed on top of the white head of the Taijitu with the claws of his gauntlets buried in the Grimm. Blaze then backflipped off the head of the Taijitu landing right next to the girl.

"Looks like you need a snake charmer, mind if I try my hand at it." Blaze said after he landed.

"Be my guest." the girl said, before from the sketchbook in her hand came a weird shaped blade that looked like a key to Blaze.

The two both charged a head with the see through guy following the girl towards the black head of the Tijitu. Blaze kept the white head trained on him so that it could not sneak up on the girl while she was busy with its other half. While hitting and running it Blaze had an idea of how to take down this King, he ejected one of the fire dust canisters from his gauntlets and threw it at the Taijitu. As the monster opened its mouth to try and strike the canister went in its mouth and Blaze shot a blast of fire at it from his other gauntlet.

"Jackpot." Blaze said as the white head of the Tijitu exploded leaving its other half which was decapitated by the girl and the see through guy striking in an X-pattern with their blades.

**(End Color to Canvas)**

With the King Taijitu defeated the weapon and person that the girl was working with disappeared and her and Blaze finally locked eyes, cementing them as teammates for the next four years.

"Well I guess that answers the question I've been working on since I landed, looks like you and me are teammates." Blaze said deactivating his gauntlets and putting out his hand, "I don't think we've been fully introduced, I'm Blaze Rose.".

"I'm Naminé Hikaru," Naminé said "you're the one that stunned that Jaune guy in the locker room if I remember correctly, right?"

"Yeah, that was me." Blaze answered, rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry about him, but I will honestly say the red haired girl you were with looked like she was actually interested in him."

Naminé laughed "At least I'm not the only one who thinks Pyrrha likes him.".

The two then started to walk towards the center of the forest where the relics were supposed to be.

"So I'm curious, what was with the hologram guy and weird weapon you had earlier, and why are you out here with just a sketchbook?" Blaze asked as they were walking.

"The sketchbook is my weapon, Canvas Strike, and the 'weird weapon' and hologram guy was my weapon at work." Naminé explained "Canvas Strike takes any pictures I have drawn in it and with hard light copy makes it real, including the blade that I call Destiny's Embrace and the person that I call Jesse, I have two other drawings of people in my sketchbook that I could use if needed."

"That is really cool." Blaze said, then thought to himself 'I feel really bad for her when Ruby sees that weapon, she will have a field day with that.' "So what about your semblance, mine is Future Sight, I can see the future of anyone I touch for the next hour." Blaze asked.

"Mine is called Memory Defrag, I can look at a person's memory and either alter or delete for however long ago the memory was." Naminé answered.

Eventually Blaze and Naminé made it to the clearing where they saw Yang, Blake, Lucy, and Merrick all standing around. As they walked up they heard a high pitch voice yelling.

"Some girl's in trouble." Yang said, trying to figure out the origin of the sound. At the same time Blaze heard a familiar voice from above them.

"Heads UUUPPP!" Ruby yelled right as Jaune went flying into her.

"Did your guy's sister just fall from the sky."Blake and Lucy asked Yang and Blaze who could only look on stunned.

Barely seconds later the howl of a Ursa was heard then they saw it fall over with the orange haired girl that Blaze saw earlier riding it. "

Aw, it's broken." the girl said as the guy she had been with early ran up out of breath.

"Nora, please never do that again." the guy said completely out of breath.

The girl, Nora, was already up to the relics and grabbed the one that looked like the rook chess piece and sang "I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle."

"Nora" the guy yelled,

"Coming Ren." Nora said skipping back towards Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blaze, Blake, Naminé, Merrick and Lucy asked in unison.

The red haired girl then ran through the trees with a giant Death Stalker on right behind her.

"Pyrrha!" Naminé yelled towards her friend.

"Naminé! Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled while dodging the Death Stalker.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled from the tree followed by "Ruby!".

Ruby jumped down from the tree that she and Jaune had been sent into

"Ruby!" Blaze and Yang Said going to hug their baby sister

"Blaze! Yang!" Ruby said going for the hug with them

"Nora!" Nora said, interrupting the hug.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail."

"I can't take it anymore," Yang yelled, her eyes turning red and her semblance activating "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?".

Blaze and Ruby looked up, looked at each other and waited two seconds before saying "Uh, Yang." the twins then pointed up two where Weiss was hanging on to the talon of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss yelled down to the group.

"I said jump." Ruby answered loud enough for the group on the ground to hear. "

She's gonna fall." Lucy and Blake said together.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured

"She's falling." Blaze and Ren said together. Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss only for them to both fall with Weiss landing on top of Jaune.

'Did they just Looney Toons fall?' Blaze thought to himself. Pyrrha was then sent flying towards the group.

"Great the gang's all here now we can die together." Yang said

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said before using her speed to go after the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait." Yang and Blaze yelled after Ruby. Ruby was swatted away like a fly by the Death Stalker. Blaze and Yang both ran to try and help their baby sister.

"Get out of their now Ruby!" Blaze yelled.

As Ruby started to retreat the Nevermore made a reappearance firing it's quills at Yang and the Twins causing Ruby's cloak to get caught and cutting off Yang and Blaze from Ruby.

"Keep moving Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back, pulling on her cloak to try and get it free.

The Death Stalker reared up it's stinger to strike and kill Ruby when a streak of white came right past Blaze and Yang. The next thing anyone knew Weiss had stopped the Death Stalker's stinger in an ice wall and freed Ruby from the Nevermore quil. She then said something to Ruby, before walking away. Blaze and Yang finally made it to Ruby and hugged her.

"We're so glad you're okay." Yang said.

"But for your own sake as well as ours please don't try to pull anymore Leeroy Jenkins moments." Blaze added.

The Nevermore then cawed overhead, reminding everyone it was still around.

"Guys, that thing is circling back." Jaune said.

"Well that just might be our sign to grab what we came for." Blaze said heading for the relics and grabbing the final white bishop piece,

"And get to the cliffs we don't need to fight these things." Ruby said grabbing the final white knight piece and Jaune grabbing the other white rook.

The 12 students then made their way for the cliffs with the newly freed Death Stalker and Nevermore following behind them. When they got to the Ruins the Nevermore was in front of them and the Death Stalker trailing behind them.

**(Cue No-Limit by Ōsaka Shunkashūtō cover by Amalee)**

"Looks like the only way is through after all." Blaze said, activating his gauntlets, "Merrick, think you can keep that Nevermore busy?"

"My pleasure." Merrick said getting Lunar Wolf into Sniper mode and firing at the Nevermore.

"Nora, help him!" Ren yelled.

Nora then joined in with the firing of her grenade launcher. The hard light projection Jesse, Ren, and Blake Stopped the Death Stalker getting up behind Merrick and Nora. Weiss grabbed Nora and used her Glyphs to get the two of them out of harm's way while Ruby used her speed to grab Merrick and get him with the others. As the 12 were running across the bridge the Nevermore flew through it, breaking the bridge in half leaving Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blaze, Lucy, Nora, and Jaune on one side with Blake, Naminé, Merrick, Pyrrha, and Ren on the other. Nora sends herself and Jaune over to the other side to help out the other five, accidentally knocking Blake off the bridge after she hits the Death Stalker with her hammer. Blake saves herself with her weapon and takes a few strikes at the Nevermore with her weapons blade mode.

"That thing is a lot stronger than he looks." Blake says as she gets to the rest of the group on the right side of the bridge.

"Well, let's hit it with everything we got." Blaze said.

Everyone got their weapons into their respective gun mode and then started to unload as much of their ammo as they could on the Nevermore, until it took out the tower the six were standing on. The six all started to run up the falling debris with Lucy's semblance helping her get back to the solid ground and hang on to the side of the bridge until she was pulled up by Blaze.

"You were very lucky there, I was scared you weren't going to make it." Blaze said after getting Lucy on the bridge

"I've had worse moment's of luck" Lucy said before they went to join the others.

"Yang!" Blaze yelled at his older sister "What do you say we bring that thing down to our level."

"Fastball Special time!?" Yang yelled back

"Fastball Special time!" Blaze yelled back heading towards his sister.

**(Meanwhile with the other six from Naminé's point of view)**

The Death Stalker attacked the remaining bridge that Naminé and company were standing on. "

We got to move." Jaune said with all of them charging at the Death Stalker.

'No better time than now to use him.' Naminé thought using her sketchbook to summon Destiny's Embrace then summoning a new person, one in a wolf mask, long coat, boots, and a blade looking like a crescent moon, the recreation of Zen-Aku.

Pyrrha and Jaune blocked the claws of the Death Stalker with their shields with Merrick, Naminé, and hard light Zen-Aku all getting in some strikes with their weapons and both Ren and Nora both getting some shots from their weapons gun modes before Ren is sent flying from his precarious position hanging from the tail of the Death Stalker

"Ren." Nora yells as he hits a tree.

Naminé and Jaune both notice the Death Stalker's stinger looking ready to come off.

"Zen-Aku, slice the stinger." Naminé commanded, causing the hard light copy to attack the connection between the tail and stinger.

"Pyrrha! Merrick!" Jaune added, hoping to make sure the stinger came off

"On It!" Pyrrha and Merrick said, Pyrrha throwing her shield and Merrick shooting at it with Lunar Wolf's sniper mode.

The power of all three attacks cause the stinger to fall on top of the Death Stalker actually piercing it's armored plating.

"Nora, nail it." Jaune commands

"Heads Up." Nora reacts using Pyrrha's shield as a launching pad to get some air and hit the Death Stalker's stinger into it even more causing it to launch everyone still on the bridge onto the ground with Jaune landing face first, Nora landing on her ass, Pyrrha and Merrick landing in superhero landings, and Naminé being caught and put down by the hard light Zen-Aku. Ren walked over and passed out by the others.

**(Meanwhile back with the others from Lucy's point of view)**

Lucy followed along with Ruby to help set up whatever hair brain scheme she had using the rope from Blake's Gambol Shroud as a slingshot while Blaze and Yang were trying to bring down the Nevermore. The two got some air and then grabbed the hand of the other before Yang released Blaze sending him like a bullet towards the Nevermore. Blaze hit the Nevermore in the belly, claws first then fire as many point blank shots as he could while also repeatedly stabbing it with his claws until the Nevermore hit the side of the cliff sending him flying off due to recoil and hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Blaze!" Ruby and Yang yelled worried about their brother. Weiss froze the Grimm's tail feathers in place, not allowing it to take off, then grabbed Blaze and came back to the rest of the group.

"Hold this." Weiss said handing a just barely conscious Blaze to Lucy.

"Note to self." Blaze said, being held up by Lucy with an arm over her shoulder, just getting his senses back after the fall "Work on the landing for the Fastball Special, everything else is awesome."

'This entire family is full of people who should not have anything to do with me, with how much they are willing to risk to accomplish and save people.' Lucy thought after Blaze said that and Ruby and Yang's way of fighting as well.

Ruby was launched from the makeshift slingshot by Weiss who then used here glyphs to give Ruby the ability to run up the cliff, decapitating the Nevermore in the process.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang says followed by Blaze saying "Best first day of school ever."

**(End No-Limit)**

**(Later at the team announcement ceremony, still from Lucy's point of view)**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal) lead by… Cardin Winchester." Professor Ozpin said on the stage.

"Winchester, I wonder if he is related to that Huntsman Brother duo?" Blaze asked, sounding legitimately curious about the answer to his question.

"I would doubt it, what are the odds of that happening?" Naminé answered with the idea that the odds are rather low.

"Who are they talking about?" Lucy whispers to Merrick

"I'm not sure." He answers back.

Ozpin then introduced the next four.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper) led by… Jaune Arc."

"Wait led by." Jaune said

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said.

Pyrrha gave Jaune a light punch to the shoulder, which actually knocked him over.

'So Jaune got team leader for his team I wonder who will lead mine and Ruby's teams, I think Blake might be best choice for that team, and I think as long as we don't have Blaze as our team leader I can handle my time here, him as leader could only lead to problems for me with his personality and devil may care attitude about putting himself in danger, plus my semblance someone will get hurt or worse and it won't be me that will, I can't deal with that again.' Lucy thought to herself as Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang were called up.

"You four retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

Yang hugged her sister at the announcement while Weiss looked shocked.

"Huh, Ice Queen didn't get team leader, I couldn't be more happy." Merrick said with a smile across his face.

"Finally Lucy Ray, Naminé Hikaru, Merrick Gray, and Blaze Rose you four retrieved the white bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RNGR (Ranger) led by… Blaze Rose."

"What?" both Lucy and Blaze said in unison, both surprised for different reasons

"I guess neither apple fell far from the tree of leaders for the Roses." Ozpin said "This should be an interesting year.".

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks again for checking out this chapter of RNGR Together, Huntsmen Forever. Sorry for taking almost Four full months to get this chapter out. Hopefully getting through the entire first eight episodes of Volume one will be enough to make up for it. This took me around five or six full nights of writing to get done. So if you guys feel the need leave a review to let me know what you think so far, what I should improve on (if it is being better at making references subtle I am well aware of that, RebelKira has dragged me over the coals about that), what I'm doing good at, etcetera. Remember to follow the story or favorite it if you've liked it so you know next time I release a chapter. **_Whenever that might be._** Yes, thank you, Naminé. And until next time, **_Team RNGR and Keyblade Guardian Ace together,_** See you all later!**


End file.
